


It's a Hop to the Left and a Knot to the Right

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, the kinkmeme prompt was calling my name and it would be rude not to answer back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver Hawke wanted some, and he made sure he got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Hop to the Left and a Knot to the Right

His older sister was the rogue, but still, Carver took pride in not waking Bethany as he snaked her neckerchief from around her neck and used it to bind her wrists without waking her. She barely stirred as he eased her boots and leggings off, taking the time to glory in the smooth feel of her legs as he smoothed his palms up their length and back down again. Bethany's legs went on for miles, as he'd always known, but seeing it and feeling it were two very different things, and he had to pause and steady himself as he took in the sight of Bethany, fast asleep and blissfully unaware of what was in store for her, else he'd come in his pants straight away and spoil it.

Lifting her bound hands in one of his, Carver settled between her legs and tugged open the laces of her blouse. Her breasts spilled out, full and heavy, and Carver breathed out a sigh that rumbled low in his smile as he finally took in what he had ached to see every day for years, what felt like a lifetime. Slowly at first, then with growing confidence, he wrapped his hands around them, squeezing and weighing them, pulling back only to pinch and twist her nipples. The pebbled into hardness under his ministrations, and he sighed again, rolling his shoulders in a shudder that traveled down the length of his body and settled in his cock. It was almost painfully hard, and growing harder as he undid the laces on his trousers. His stiffened cock sprang free, and he was panting as he lined himself up with his free hand, near trembling, and he almost laughed at himself, shaking like a virgin. Like Bethany, who had started to stir, mumbling, the soft smile that was her neutral expression falling away as she became aware of the pressure on her hands, of Carver's heavy breathing, over her. She barely had time to draw in breath for a scream when he started to move.

Carver barely withheld a fervent "oh, fuck" as he finally shoved inside her. Were it any other woman, he would have, but Bethany was no fool, she would have recognized the sound of his voice. Despite his every effort, he was unable to hold back his groan at her tight heat clenched tight around his cock. He pulled out, shivering with every inch of delicious friction, and thrust back in, crying out in unison with his sister.

Bethany sobbed and arched, trying to throw him off, but succeeded only in driving him still deeper. Carver groaned again, the sound coming straight from his toes, and pulled her closer by her hips even as he thrust home. This time sparks burst behind his eyes, and he gripped her bruisingly tight as he began to slam in hard and fast. Somehow, the sound of his balls slapping against his twin sister's cunt made it seem all the more real. He bared his teeth in a breathless smile he pressed against the pulse point in Bethany's throat.

It jumped beneath his lips as they parted, and he gloried in the feel of her before he bit down and sucked. Bethany's sharp cry came loud in his ears, and he bore down, growing all the more hard at the sounds of them, her thin wailing sobs for help punctuated with the wet slap of skin on skin, of him fucking Bethany. Taking her, the way he'd always wanted to, should have. Was. He thought of what they would look like together, now, his sweet, inexperienced sister spread wide for his cock, filling her up until he could no longer tell where he ended and she began. He came a little at the thought, and he forced himself to slow down, to take his pleasure from her slowly, thoroughly enjoy what had always been his to take.

 

 

 

Bethany's tears had plastered her curls to her cheek, and he brushed them away as he always had, a gesture as thoughtless, instinctual, as the pass of his thumbs into the beautiful dip of her hips and pressing in. "That's it," he breathed soundlessly as her cries quieted to whimpers, taking in the fullness of her mouth as it parted around the shape of his name. Still, she called for him, and the thought pulled at him even as his hips jerked of their own accord, burying him deep inside of her, and then again, when she turned her face into the grass and begged for Carver to come, please, please. 'Oh Maker,' he sighed, unsure of how much of her begging he could take. Even this much made his cock twitch, made him leak inside of her, and his next thrust came smoother, gliding within her.

Bethany's mouth was trembling the way it always did when she was frightened, and he watched with a kind of fascination as her throat worked. Her cunt clenched convulsively around him as she screamed. Carver slammed her hands down on the ground in shock and in helpless reaction, groaning just shy of her mouth.

Spirals of warm heat coiled low in his spine. His started to give staccato jerks. He was close. Very close. The thought of cumming in his sister was nearly enough to get him off right then and there but no- no, not now, at least, not without a charm or an herb to prevent pregnancy, and he pulled out, only to shove in her ass, with only his precum as lubrication. There was resistance at first, the tight ring of muscle trying to push him out, but he growled and yanked her hips, shoving through. Her scream was shockingly loud, and Carver's yell matched hers as he started to cum, waves of pleasure coursing out from his middle in waves that overtook him. Everything faded out except for Bethany.

He returned to himself moments or minutes later, bent over his sister, his baby sister, and he knew he ought to be disgusted with himself, but could only find it in him to feel satisfied as he pulled free and stood, tucking himself away.

He left her bound and shivering on the bench, knowing that someone would be by sooner or later to find her, and with any luck, it would be one of their friends. He almost hoped so. He knew she'd nursed a crush on Isabela for some time, now, and the thought of Isabela seeing his sister in such a state was not a terrible one.  
***

The next time he found her alone it was almost a week later. He'd been hungering for it steadily more with each passing day, and his blood thundered in his ears as he came up behind her and swiftly bound up her arms against her chest with his and slapped a hand over her mouth as he bundled her away in a nearby alley that he'd scoped out earlier. Even laid down a blanket.

He shoved her down bodily before him, bearing her down with his weight, and worked an arm free to wrap the blindfold he'd prepared earlier around her eyes one handed before he started on her hands, pausing only to tuck a flyaway curl behind her ear.

Bethany had drawn in breath for a scream but stopped, near strangling herself. "Carver?" She asked, shaking. He kissed her, delving a teasing pass of his tongue into her mouth as she gasped his name again. She tasted as sweet as he'd thought, like heavy cream and cinnamon. Bethany reeled back until her head hit the ground and he pursued, plumbing her mouth, and he was already growing hard as he pulled back and shoved a gag in.

This time, as in the last, he was silent, but he intended to wring every shivering noise out of her that he could.


End file.
